A Tale Once Told
by TricksKY
Summary: A story about heartbreak that turns into something new. To find out what that is come and read!


You said I ruined your life before you left yet you say that I changed your life. I still sit here wondering how you are, if you remember or miss me ever so slightly. I had to let you go. You wanted to leave and I still remember your last words, "Kakashi, thanks for everything. I have to go… but I promise to be back in two years."

I said, "I love you, please don't leave."

You responded, "You ruined my life," and that was the last thing I remember you by. It hurt, a lot.

You walked away from me. I let you go. Inside I wanted to run to you. Just to hold you and whisper into your ear that I love you.

You didn't even look back at my miserable shadow. You kept walking away from me. I stood there, wanting you to turn around. I made the biggest mistake of my life. It's losing you.

Now look at me. I sit in a chair just trying to remember you; your beautiful face, your fresh scent and your lush touch. It's been 4 years now and I still wait for you. I have a girlfriend because I thought I moved on, but boy was I wrong. I love you and I have a sick feeling that I always will.

Now I pace around the konaha; waiting for you to come back to me. I now sit on the bench at the park where you left me at. Thinking about you made me doze off into a luxurious dream about you.

"Wake up Kakashi," Ayame says to my unconscious body.

I felt her body press up against mine, "Sorry, I dozed off here. Just went for a walk and found myself here."

Ayame said, "It seems like every day for the past two months you have been at this one park."

I close my eye, "I lost someone important here."

I felt her body press closer to mine, "Sorry."

I got up with her, "Don't worry about it. Let me walk you home."

On the way back to her parents' house, my so called best friend, Asuma Sarutobi, showed up with a un- expecting surprise, "ANKO'S BACK!"

I didn't bother to react, I know it was impossible.

Ayame asked, "Whose Anko?"

Asuma gave Ayame the stink eye, "Don't worry about it."

She turned to me, "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" Then she ran away.

I sighed, "Thanks a lot MAN."

I started walking away but Asuma stuck with me, "Dude, she's back!"

"How would you know?" I asked still keeping my emotions bundled.

"She's at Kurenai's house right now."

"You mean YOUR house?" I asked still not convinced.

"Come back to MY house with me then."

"Even if she's there, she wouldn't want to see me anyways," I was starting to be convinced.

"Fine, see her tomorrow. She's going to stop by your office anyways. She still thinks Tsunade's in charge," Asuma said walking to his own house.

I decided to go to Ayame's house to apologize.

"What do you want queer?"

I said, "Calm down _babe_. She's just am enemy to the Konaha, nothing more."

"I don't believe you."

"How do I make it up to you then?" I asked hoping it's something easy.

"Kiss me," Ayame said.

For the past three months, I've dated her not once I kissed her. Now I'm stuck, do I kiss her or break her heart. I said, "I can't."

"Then you're cheating on me!"

I grabbed her and hugged her tightly, "Trust me. I'm not."

She held onto me like a five year-old kid to their parents. She said, "I'll come by your office in the morning."

"Alright see you in the morning."

Now I find myself at the bar. What time is it? 1 am. I don't bother worrying about anything. Not my work, nor Ayame, but what I'm thinking about, is you. I miss your bright smile, your warm hugs and most of all, your passionate kiss.

You're the only one I've ever kissed or loved for that matter. The only one I would risk my life for, but I lost you.

I still don't understand why though. I made sure I told you that I loved you. Made sure that you knew that I cared for you and that you are always safe, but I lost you. Was I trying too hard? Or did I try to little? It doesn't seem to matter anymore, only if I had another chance.

I flipped a coin onto the counter and left my untouched sake. I went home and dozed off to my tears. I woke up to birds singing happily, to the sun rays greeting my sleepy face. I went into the bathroom and did my things and dressed. After my arm went into my sleeve, I was out of my dingy apartment and started making my way to my Hokage office.

I sat on my special Hokage chair and waited for you to walk in. I dozed off in my silent office.

"Wake up sir," a faint voice woke me up, but that voice seems so familiar.

"Sorry," I said trying to focus my eyes onto the speaker.

"Where is lady Tsunade?"

"She has passed in war," I said rubbing my blurred eyes.

"Sorry to hear that. May I have a citizen form?" you asked me.

My vision was slowly recovering as I hand you the form. After you filled it in, I looked at the sheet of paper. I saw the name and was lost immediately. The name was, Mitarashi Anko.

I asked, "Do you remember me?"

"I don't think I have," You said to me.

Have you forgotten me completely? "Well"

You cut me off, "Hatake Kakashi?"

I smiled on the inside, "Yeah."

"Oh my, you haven't changed."

"Neither have you." I asked, "I never asked this when I had the chance, why'd you leave?"

"The real question is why didn't you come after me?"

"Because"

"Why are you dating someone when you said you wouldn't? You paused, "Why did you forget me?"

I said, "What the fuck? I'm dating her because she likes me. I don't have any feelings for her and I never forgot you! I never stopped loving you! Do you know how much I missed you? Do you know how much I want you back?"

"If you want me back so much then prove it!"

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"You're Kakashi, you know how."

I said, "Then go on a date with me today. I'll pick you up at 6."

You said, "Only chance you get to prove to me."

I got p and kissed you on the lips with my mask on. You didn't reject or fight me back. I kissed you passionately and whispered, "I love you."

You stayed silent.

When I pulled back, you quickly pulled down my mask. Then in a spilt second you pressed your lips to mine with your eyes closed. You pulled apart and whispered, "Stay sexy. Remember 6o clock." Then you walked away with your sexy ass leaving my sight.

I sit back in my chair, loving you all the more. I understand why you left now and I will never make that mistake again. Then she walked in, "Why did that girl walk out of your office, with a smile on her face?"

I put a blank look on my face, "I don't know why, but I need to talk to you."

She sat down on the chair and looked nervous, "Are you okay?"

"I think we need to break up and take a break," I said slowly.

She started to pout, and then tears came out from her eyes, "I love you and you break up with me?"

"I'm sorry. I need to focus on my work and the enemy in our village," I said trying my best to convince her.

"Is it that girl?"

I stayed silent not wanting to lie to her again. Then Anko bursts in saying, "I STILL NEED THAT FUCKING SHEET!"

You stopped when you saw her sitting there. You had a cocky smile on your face, "Oh it's you."

She turned to me, "THAT'S HER, THE GIRL WITH THE SMILE!"

"What the fuck?" You said.

I got up with the sheet and walked towards you giving you the death stare. When I give it to you, you get mad instantly, "YOU DIDN'T APPROVE ME?"

I started mocking you, "YOU DIDN'T APPROVE ME!"

You crossed your arms, "What the fuck man, you never did change."

"NEITHER HAVE YOU! Still stubborn and annoying as always," I said.

"Wow thanks, glad you appreciate me being back," You yelled.

"You guys done?" She asked us.

"Ayame you're dismissed, Anko sit your ass down," I demanded in a confident tone, which Anko knows as my sexy voice.

Ayame left with tears in her eyes, but I wasn't bothered. I was mostly attached to you. I sat down at my desk and started into your eyes with my eye. I slowly squint and whisper in a husky voice, "I heard you have been a naughty girl."

"What would you know?" You said to me.

"I know that you're 22," I said almost bursting into laughter.

"And you're 28. You're an old hag," You said to me laughing already.

"Only six years apart," I said wondering what she might be thinking.

"Question game?"

I nodded.

"Single?"

"Yes, you single?"

"Of course, you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah, hoping we can change that. You still a virgin?"

"I am a virgin and I want no change to that until I'm 22."

"YOU'RE 22," I yelled shaking my head in shame.

"Oh yeah… but I'm not sexually attracted to you," You said to me.

Challenge accepted. "Oh just wait till 6. You'll find me more than sexually attractive."

"Is that true now?"

"Yes. Now tell me this. Why'd you leave?"

You said nervously, "I can't tell you. I'm forbidden to say"

"Tell me goddamit."

"Tsunade said that I was going out on a mission. Well the mission ended up me going through brutal… Yeah, because of the cruse mark."

Now I felt like a total bastard. I reached for your hand and held it tightly, linking my fingers in-between yours. By the looks on your face, you knew how sorry I was. I kiss her hand, "It will never happen to you again. I promise."

You thought you can trick me. I know for sure that wasn't the reason why you left. I know why you left and you thought you could fool me. Girl you were wrong. I held your hand from the other side of the table and you weren't resisting. I placed my head on the table and just stare at your beautiful. I whispered, "You're more beautiful than ever."

You chuckled, "Thanks? But to be honest, you have grown to be sexier."

I rubbed my masked chin and smiled, "Thanks."

"So you have grown to be at power. Should have known," You said gripping onto my hand even more.

I said, "Trust me it sucks. I make all the decisions and one false move I screw up the whole village."

You said, "It's probably not was bad. You probably get girls knocking on your door."

I sighed, "Oh I do, but it's horrible."

"You're so depressing now. Every time I'd talk to you some girl would come up and flirt with you and you would flirt back."

"People change," I faked a cough.

You giggled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Xxxxxx

"Where do you want to go?" I said linking my arm with yours.

You said, "I don't know, you tell me."

Trying to trick me now aren't you? "The bar or dangos first?"

I saw you smile with relief, "Doesn't matter."

I shook my head. Do you think you can trick me? NO YOU CAN'T! "Considering it is you, we'll go to the dangos first."

"Oh you know me so well, that it's creepy…" You said to me.

After Anko killed his money on dangos, they ended up at the bar in the far booth. Anko slowly drank her cup filled with sake as I swallow down the cup.

Anko looked at me and was amazed, "Your appearance has changed since I was here."

"Yeah, when I wore a shitty outfit which made me think that I was a super hero. My hair was shorter… Otherwise I didn't change much." I looked at you, "You did change a lot. You transformed into a sexy beast."

You said, "Trying to get to my good side? It won't be that easy."

I smiled, challenged accepted, "You smell horrible. Your teeth are yellow and…"

You started laughing like a maniac, "You win, you win."

"I want to ask you something REALLY important."

"Try me," You said.

I started to spin my sake. I reached one hand into my pocket, "Well. I want you too" I took paused taking out the box and placed it on the table. I waited for you to open it, "Marry me?"

You looked shocked. Staring at the ring and back to me, while I whispered, "I waited every day for you to come back just for me to do this. It was horrible trying to keep it with me without anyone asking questions."

"You planned this since I was 18? You're such a creep."

"I loved you ever since," I said slowly.

You said, "You're such a dork."

I started tapping my fingers, "Answer?"

"I don't know… I shouldn't say this but I'll say yes."

I was dancing around inside my head. I was screaming to myself but kept my cool. "Are you sure?"

"You sound like you never heard what I said."

"I did, but I kind of want to get that in writing."

"Why? So you can examine it?"

You made me the happiest person that I can be. "Maybe"

"You're such a dork."

I chuckled, "A cute dork?"

"A sexy dork," You said in a sexy voice.

I smiled and kissed you right there. Maybe you were drunk, but I would have made you said yes anyways. Life was great with you. After a year of being ENGAGED we got married. Now you're 24 and I'm 30. God I feel old but around you I feel like a 12 year-old kid. I love you Mitarashi Anko.

"Get out from writing the book and come to dinner Kakashi," Anko yelled out to Kakashi.

"I'm Coming!"

"You're going to turn into a Jiraiya."

"You mean an awesome shinobi?" Kakashi said grabbed Anko by the waist and placing his head on her shoulder.

"No… A perverted guy, writing books."

"Shut up," Kakashi said kissing you firmly on the lips.

"I love you," Anko whispered into Kakashi's ear with a nip.

"I love you too."

**AN:** DONE THIS ONE-SHOT! I kind of wrote most of this while I was at vietschool. God I don't know how I got this but if you're confused, Kakashi was writing a book about his past with Anko. About all the hardships then at the end she yells out to him for dinner because they're married. You get it? It's like a story in a story. HAHA! THANKS FOR READING, GOODBYE!


End file.
